Battle of Wits
by Dragon Rider 40
Summary: Sherlock gets called in for a most unusual bank robbery case. Why is Sherlock even interested in this case? Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice or Sherlock.


It was early in the morning Sherlock was sitting in his chair staring at the ceiling.

"I am so bored." Sherlock

John chuckled and looked at his best friend with a face full of amusement. This annoyed Sherlock to no end and was about to say something when his phone rang. He opened his phone and listened for an minute.

"And why would I possible be interested in that?" Sherlock

"_Because of what his demands are." Lestrade_

"And what would those be?" Sherlock

"_He says he will let every one go if you can find out everything about some guy named Richard. Who I might add the suspect has no apparent connection to." Lestrade_

"Your right that is interesting, I'll take the case," Sherlock said then closed his phone.

"Do we have a new case?" John

"Yeah, grab you coat. " Sherlock

Both of them grabbed their coats and walked out then hailed a cab. In about ten minutes they arrived at the scene. They quickly walked up to Lestrade.

"Where is the guy you want me to talk to?" Sherlock

"Right this way." Lestrade

They walked into the office building next door, that had been evacuated. Once they reached a conference room Sherlock saw an average looking man between 18 and 19 years old. Sherlock walked up and introduced himself

"My name is Sherlock Homes." Sherlock said shacking his hand.

"John Watson nice to meet you," John said shacking his hand.

Then sat in the chair opposite Richard. John sat down next to Sherlock.

(Richard Grayson vs Sherlock Homes, 3 2 1 Let the games begin.)

The two detectives sat there watching each other very carefully. Taking in every detail that they could.

"Why is the man in the bank so interested in you?" Sherlock

Dick saw in the man's eyes that he was studying him so closely that Dick didn't think he would hear if did respond, so Dick decided to wait till Sherlock was done. However he did allow a small smile creep onto his face as he himself observed the unusual pare. As he watched the two Sherlock was rather obvious. His friend John however is more then he seems.

"Dr Watson how long have been back. British Army if I'm not mistaken." Richard

"How did you know?" John

"Really John it is kind of obvious." Sherlock

"To answer your previous I don't know." Richard

"Why did you take so much time to answer?" John

"Because I saw no point in answering when he wouldn't hear it." Richard

"Good point," John with an exasperated look on his face.

"Anyway what have you found?" Richard asked seeing the look on Sherlock's face that said he couldn't wait anymore.

"You are either now or were once in an profession that included acrobatics, you try to present a relaxed demeanor, but you are used to being in dangerous situations. Your clearly a very skilled fighter who has received a lot of training. You are used to fighting with more then one opponent. Many of whom are stronger then you. Your of romaney dissent though you have been living in America since you were young. Something tragic happened to you recently. Your turn." Sherlock

"Sherlock, that last comment was more then a little insensitive don't you think," John said in a more then a little scolding tone.

Sherlock sent him a look that said oh-shut-up-Jonh.

Richard chuckled at the familiarity of the interaction between the two.

"You an confident skilled detective who thinks he is smarter then anyone else in the room. Though most of the time you are right it annoys to no end when you are not. You have an older brother who you don't get along with. Because he has always been smarter then you. You hate it being faced with a question you don't have an answer to. The only thing you hate more is being bored. You tend to underestimate those who are not as smart as you. You love a good puzzle, and try to convince those around you that is the only reason you investigate murders. When you do in fact care about the victims." Richard

John started laughing he found everything thing the young man said highly amusing. Sherlock on the other hand most certainly did not.  
>"That is the most impresive thing I've ever seen. No one has ever been able to read Sherlock that well." John said after he finally stopped laughing<p>

"Thank you." Richard

"If you don't have any connection to the man in the bank, why does he want life's story?" Sherlock

"I don't know. The day after I arrived in London someone started following. Until yesterday they just all of a sudden stopped." Richard

This whole time Sherlock has been watching the younger man very closely. Waiting for him to slip up and reveal something he didn't want to. Thus far he hadn't. Sherlock was very impressed and a little annoyed at the way this Richard had been able to read him. One question was still nagging at Sherlock's ever inquisitive mind. What did he find so amusing about the way he interacted with John?

"What did you find so amusing when a scolded Sherlock?" John

Richard smirked. "You know Sherlock was almost certainly think the same question. And to answer it, it's because the way you two were acting like me and my best friend used to. Except the only difference was that he would say dumb things instead of incentive things." Richard

Just then Sherlock's phone rang he took one look at it he hit he ignore button, and immediately put it away.

"You must really not get along with your brother." Richard

Sherlock glared at him "How did you know it was my brother."

"Simple the deep scole on your face when you looked at the phone." Richard

"I don't think Sherlock likes getting a taste of his own medicine." John said clearly enjoying every second.

Richard looked out the window at the police man guarding them.

"DI Lestrade is about to call you and tell you he cought the guy in the bank." Richard

About half a second later Sherlock's phone rang. He answered it listened for a few seconds the hung up.

"You were right." Sherlock

"Ok how did you do that?" John said completely stunned

"Ever since I came into this room the police man standing outside the door. Has looked tense until about 54 seconds ago when he got a call over he radio." Richard

"Again very impressive." John

All three of them stand up by this time it is evening. They all walk out into the hall.

"I was a pleasure meeting you both, however I have to be going." Richard

"You as well." John said shacking his hand

"One day you really will have to tell me what exactly it is that you do?" Sherlock said shacking his hand.

"Sorry Mr. Homes but that is one mystery you will never solve." Richard

He turned, walked down the hall and disappeared into the shadows as if they were an old friend. Leaving not a single trace that he was ever even there.

**AN: Who do you think won this battle of wits? Please cast you votes in your reviews. If you want me to write a sequel please say so.**


End file.
